


Bubble Boy

by Emono



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: A little roughness, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fantasizing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Shameless Smut, Subspace, Thigh High Socks, like obscenely, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: Jaime realizes that Tyler's color isn't just victory green, it's a soft pink. Tyler notices so he dresses up for his captain hoping to get some extra sweet treatment. Jamie is helplessly in love with his man and he shows him just how much.  (aka: The one where Jamie dirty talks for an hour straight and it's so good that sex kind of takes a back seat to just listening to all dirty fantasies he has in mind)





	Bubble Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelvetPaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/gifts), [TheNaughtyVirgin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/gifts).



> This is my love letter to Velvet's and Naughty Virgin's fics. You guys are killing the Bennguin game out here and I'm loving it. Seriously your fics have given me hours of beautiful bodice-ripper style porn and I'm forever grateful. I'm literally on the edge of my seat for any and every fic you both produce! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy!

It started off as an accident, really. Some of the guys had kids so, of course, snacks were going to make their way into the locker room. Only made it worse that it was an American snack. It was some kind of overly sugary gum in an obnoxiously bright wrapper with some kind of goose on it. Jamie didn’t much care for stuff like that anymore, especially not with the season right around the corner.

 

Of course it was Tyler who snatched it up.

 

Jamie didn’t think about it again until he saw Radulov and Tyler leaning against the wall of the bench during their break. Jamie skated over and tipped his helmet off to exchange it for a fresh water bottle. “What are you guys doing?”

 

Tyler was facing away from him so he only could clearly see Rads grinning and laughing. Tyler tipped his head so Jamie could see the pink bubble kissing his pursed lips. He blew hard into it to pop it before sucking it back in. “Rads doesn’t know how to blow a bubble.”

 

“There’s no gum in Russia!” Radulov declared. The couple laughed though they didn’t know if their teammate was fucking with them or not. Tyler had his head back so he wasn’t looking at the Russian but Jamie was. He saw the way Radulov’s gaze lingered on the way Tyler pushed his tongue out to form the bubble before blowing it. He formed a nice size bubble before popping it, licking the sticky candy off his lips to leave them glistening.

 

Radulov’s eyes were stormy with lust and he only looked away when he caught Jamie glaring at him. He made a placating gesture and skated off. Jamie didn’t realize he was posturing, shoulders thrown back and leaning in possessively, until Tyler shoved his shoulder. “Give me some space, Chubbs.”

 

They were only out to their families and they’d agreed to keep a low profile for awhile, especially around the team. They knew they were kind of obvious with the constant goo-goo eyes but they had to make an attempt. So Jamie skated backward and got a smile from his boyfriend before he made it back to the ice.

 

Jamie spent the rest of the practice obsessing over that shade of pink against Tyler’s skin.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Jamie saw it while getting new dress shoes. It was a trendy place in Houston that apparently had the best shoes around. He knew he always put off necessities for way too long and Tyler knew it too. His boyfriend had basically bullied him into going to his favorite store and that was the only reason he was here. The salesman was taking his time with other clients so Jamie decided to look around.

 

High end shoe places shouldn’t have hats.

 

Jamie was somewhere between annoyed and shameful when he bought it. How could he not? It was a soft pink with a black trim and it practically screamed _Tyler_. Maybe it was the same shade of that bubblegum but so what? That wasn’t anyone’s business.

 

“Dude,” Tyler drew out dramatically when he opened the box. He squawked adorably as he pulled out the hat and put it on his head. He whipped out his phone and pulled up Snapchat to get a good look. He puckered lips and tilted his head side to side to get a good look at himself in it before bursting into a smile. “This is seriously the coolest. It’s simple and sharp, man. I never expected this kind of fashion sense out of you.”

 

“What?” Jamie asked dumbly. He’d been gawking at the pretty pink against Tyler’s growing curls and missed most of what he said.

 

“This color is really in right now,” Tyler pointed out, scoffing like he was the stupid one. He flipped the snapback around and clipped it tighter. He took a quick pick of himself and threw it up on Snapchat for real. “This is perfect. I’m kind of surprised you picked this up?”

 

“I love this shade of pink on you,” Jamie admitted. He ducked his head, afraid Tyler would read the desire in his eyes. “You look good in it.”

 

Tyler leaned across the couch (and Gerry) and gave him a loud kiss. “Thanks, Chubbs. I love it.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

They were out for a nice dinner near the Gulf where no one cared about hockey when Jamie presented his next gift. They had dressed up a little and got a private booth so they could lean into each other and pick off each others plates without getting stared at.

 

Tyler nearly dropped his fork onto his mostly empty steak plate when Jamie slid the grey jewelry box toward him. It had a silver bow and it had been hidden in his suit jacket all night. “What the hell is that?”

 

“An engagement ring,” Jamie deadpanned. He took another bite of his steak and pointedly gave the box another push. “Just open it, asshole.”

 

Tyler made sure there was nothing on his hands before he went for the box. He untied the bow and plucked off the top. He wasn’t sure what it was at first so he pulled it out. The leather cuff unfolded and it was buttery soft in his hands. It was just his size and he traced the braided leather decorating it, a faint star imprint catching the light when he turned it. It wasn’t too big or too small, just enough to cover the most vulnerable of his inner wrist. It was a familiar millennial pink.

 

Tyler blushed as he realized what the leather cuff meant. “ _Oh_.”

 

Jamie laid down his utensils with a frown. “What? You don’t like it?”

 

“Uh, I…”

 

“It’s too much, isn’t it?” Jamie worried. “Shit, Ty, I’m sorry-”

 

“No!” Tyler quickly assured him. He lowered his voice and cleared his throat. “No, I just realized you _really_ like me in pink.”

 

“You look pretty in it,” Jamie muttered, red dusting his cheeks.

 

Tyler wanted to climb into Jamie’s lap but this was a Michelin star winning, upscale kind of place so he kept that at urge at bay. He scooted closer to press up against Jamie’s side. The man’s arm immediately curled around him and it just made it that much easier to whisper in his ear. “You like it when I’m all pretty for you, Captain?”

 

Jamie drew his lip back in a silent snarl and squeezed his hip. It was a possessive move and it got his blood going. Tyler moaned softly at the display of dominance and nosed just beneath the man’s jaw.

 

Tyler was _definitely_ giving Jamie road head on the way home. That way his man would be too distracted to know he was forming a plan for their next free day.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Jamie let himself nap a little longer than usual that day. He felt particularly lazy and they had four days between preseason games. Everyone knew these games were just glove-smacks, a taste of what was to come and refreshing old rivalries. It was supposed to get your blood going and it was working. Still, his body hadn’t quite caught up to the fact that hockey was starting again.

 

His phone chirped at him and he decided to just get up. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He stretched, kicked the blankets off, and reached for his phone. It was a picture message from Tyler. He swiped it open and yawned as it loaded. He choked when the image filled his screen.

 

“Fuck,” he grunted. His cock filled so fast he got a little light headed and he had to dig his palm into his lap just to relieve the pressure. He didn’t know where the fuck Tyler had gotten those clothes from but he better have ordered them online because if _anyone_ else saw his man in that he was going to have to bust some heads.

 

Tyler’s long legs were wrapped in powder pink thigh high socks with lace trim. They had a spatter of white stars like a delicate galaxy across the thick thighs that lace strained over. There was a generous slice of skin between the trim and an obscene pair of _panties_. Where the _fuck_ had Tyler gotten those? They were the same exquisite pink as his socks, solid and pure lace hugging the curve of his soft cock. There was a little white bow at the top of the band like his man was a present.

 

There was only one line of text. _**Come over**_

 

How was he supposed to say no to that?”

 

o0o

 

Jamie found Tyler’s front door unlocked and that sent a flare of anger through him. Tyler left his fucking door practically open dressed like _that_? He purposefully slammed the door and threw all the locks, even the chain. Jamie was glad he’d convinced Tyler to get an alarm system when he bought the house even though he was the one who kept track of the number. It came in handy now as he armed it.

 

Jamie stalked with purpose to the bedroom. He was tempted to kick the door open but he didn’t want to scare Tyler. He may have been stuck between frustration and lust but he was still a gentleman. He pushed it open a little too hard but that could be forgiven with how eager he was. And there was every reason to be eager.

 

“Took you long enough, Captain.”

 

Jamie’s stomach dropped out completely and he was pretty sure his jaw came unhinged. Tyler was _stunning_. His man was hot on his worst day but this was-

 

Tyler popped the cherry sucker back into his mouth with a happy little moan and stretched out on the bed, knees falling open. No, stunning didn’t even cover it. Tyler was breathtaking sprawled out so artfully. His curls were sticking out wildly beneath the hat Jamie had bought him, the brim pushed back to show off his mirth filed eyes. They looked almost golden in the dying evening light. Tyler had been scruffy all summer and had bragged about big beard plans but he’d unexpectedly shaved. Jamie wasn’t sure what it was about those smooth cheek bones but the sight of them all pink went straight to his dick.

 

The season hadn’t eaten away at all that softness they all picked up during the summer. It still clung to Tyler’s hips and thighs, his chest, but when he lifted his arms and tucked them beneath his head the muscle stood out just to prove he hadn’t lost an ounce of that strength. His tattoos rippled and Jamie’s mouth watered. He caught the hint of rosy pink around his wrist and his cock twitched as he realized Tyler was wearing his cuff as well. All it did was bring Jamie’s eyes down to the pretty little peaks of his nipples.

 

Down, down, past the pale plain of his stomach and beneath the cut of his hip to meet lace. Jamie stumbled thoughtlessly closer an drank in the sight of those panties in person. They were designed for a man and fit so perfectly across the firming line of his cock and the jut of his hip. His cute treasure trail kissed the lace and started up again across his legs. The same touch of blond in his hair hinted on his thighs and disappeared into the line of those damn _socks_. Powder pink with delicate peek-a-boo lace windows down the side, white stars shooting across them.

 

“God damn, babe,” Jamie husked. He swiped his hand across his mouth in case he was physically drooling.

 

Tyler pulled the sucker from his mouth and let the red candy drag across his lips. “You took forever. It’s almost like you didn’t want it.” He shifted his knees up and showed off how well the lace panties hugged his balls, how they hid all the things Jamie wanted to see. “Wasn’t I tempting at all, Captain?”

 

 _Fuck_. Tyler’s deep voice rolling over ‘captain’ like this in bed, dressed up and sucking cherry candy like a pin-up, it really got to him. It reminded him he was powerful, that he was in _charge_ of Tyler in some ways including in the bedroom. All the tightly wound control he had before came unraveled at the blatant offering. Tyler eyes, his cattish grin around the sucker, the welcome splay of his legs - he _wanted_ him to lose control, the minx.

 

Jamie kicked the door shut with the back of his heel. Tyler’s eyes lit up and his cock visibly twitched beneath the lace. _That_ did him in.

 

“You absolute brat,” Jamie growled as he got on the bed. He crawled up between those longs legs. Tyler moaned around the sucker as his legs were casually thrown apart and his man settled in between them. “You know what you look like. You wanted me to drop everything and come running to you.”

 

Tyler winked but a blush was starting to blossom across the top of his cheeks and his button nose.

 

“You dressed up so pretty for me,” Jamie awed. He laid a hand on Tyler’s stomach, feeling a bolt of triumph at the way it jumped at his touch. He thumbed just below Tyler’s navel where the lace cut across a beauty mark. He heard a crunching and looked up to laugh at the sight of the other tossing the stick of his candy. “You are a slob.”

 

“Sue me,” Tyler snickered. He stuck his tongue out and it was the same cherry red as the sucker. He wanted a kiss to chase the taste but he let him finish chewing. Except there wasn’t a finish. He frowned a little until Tyler showed him what he was hiding. A pink bubble emerged from his lips and swelled to an impressive size before popping all over his mouth.

 

“You’re trying to kill me,” Jamie groaned as he watched him suck all the gum back into his glistening mouth. “You fucking brat.”

 

Tyler’s brows pinched up and he shifted against the sheets. “I’m not a brat.”

 

“Yes, you are,” Jamie insisted, missing the note of hurt in his man’s voice because he was too busy watching how the socks clung to his legs. “Dressing up like this and sending me _pictures_. I should spank your ass as red as that candy, Ty. I could’ve been with anyone. What if one of the guys had taken my phone?”

 

He glanced up to see Tyler sucking his lower lip between his teeth. He almost mistook it for coy except there was something wounded in those expressive eyes. Jamie realized then that Tyler hadn’t dressed up like this and sent pictures to be a little shit. He didn’t do it to tease, not in the bratty way. It all clicked together and he felt a bit like a bastard. His Tyler had wrapped himself up in the pink, that Jamie himself had been complimenting on him, as a gift. This was a present - Tyler was giving himself over all gorgeous and vulnerable to be treasured.

 

Jamie crawled up Tyler’s body and braced himself above him.

 

“I thought you’d like it?” Tyler whined, the first shimmer of frustrated tears showing in his eyes. He tried to close his legs but Jamie fit his own in between them, locking his knees to pin Tyler down with his weight alone. “I wanted to be good, I-”

 

“Shh, babe, you are being good,” Jamie promised, hushing him gently and cupping his jaw. Tyler’s lashes fluttered at the touch and he seemed to go liquid against the bed. Jamie marveled at the trust this submissive display took and he vowed right then he’d never break it. Tyler was so tough and loud everywhere, so _aggressive_ , but for Jamie he became a willing gem to be claimed. The idea stuck with him and he ran his thumb along Tyler’s ear. “So good you deserve a reward. The only thing missing from all this is a couple diamonds, don’t you think?”

 

Tyler’s eyes went wide, glittering in delight now instead of unshed tears.

 

“One in each ear, a string of them around your neck,” Jamie hummed thoughtfully. He trailed his hand down to Tyler’s throat and savored the way the man gasped and pushed up into his palm. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

 

Tyler nodded wordlessly. He made a show of blowing a little bubble and popping it sharply. He smiled and Jamie lost his breath all over again at how shy and sweet it was. Swaddled up in pink and hidden away in his bedroom, Tyler softened up around the edges and became Jamie’s sweet boy. Jamie was overwhelmed with the urge to wrap him up in his arms and kiss him deep until he melted.

 

He’d do that and more.

 

“Look at my pretty prince all laid out for me,” Jamie murmured as he thumbed just beneath Tyler’s lip. “God, this _mouth_.”

 

Tyler’s tongue swiped out, red overlaying pink and leaving it shining in the fading sunlight. Ripe and a little swollen like perfect fruit, his lip begged to be bitten. Instead he rubbed his thumb more insistently along it to feel for himself how wet it was.

 

“Even Rads couldn’t keep from looking at you during practice. Blowing those fucking bubbles with these wet lips.” He couldn’t help the tendrils of jealousy that crept into his voice as he remembered how Radulov’s eyes had followed Tyler’s mouth. He’d been with and around Tyler long enough to know when a man wanted him. The heavy lidded gaze, the way fists would clench and they’d lean in close to Tyler to try and catch his attention.

 

Except he was all Jamie’s and he was out to prove it. He made sure Tyler left his bed every morning remembering just who exactly he was coming home to. They must’ve been written in the stars because Tyler loved his possessive streak and encouraged it at every turn. It’s what put them in situations like this.

 

“He wasn’t looking,” Tyler tried to protest, tongue chasing his captain’s thumb.

 

“He was. He was watching you wrap your lips around that pink gum and thinking of his cock sliding past your lips instead,” Jamie mused. Another surge of jealousy prickled his chest just thinking about Radulov’s thick fingers in Tyler’s hair, voice a low rumble as he praised him in Russian. Tyler licking all over the man’s cock and begging for him to fuck his mouth, pink cheeked and panting like he got when Jamie teased him for too long. “He wanted to put you on your knees right there on the ice.”

 

Tyler shuddered and his thighs instinctively tried to close. They caught on Jamie’s thick waist and he whined in the back of his throat. “N-None of the guys look at me like that, Jamie.”

 

“Bullshit. Every guy in that locker room has given you a once over.” Jamie laid his hand over the crest of Tyler’s throat and let his thumb press into his racing pulse. “You don’t see what I see, Seggy. You don’t see the way they stare at your ass and this fucking mouth. When you bend over, under armour stretching across your cheeks-” He rolled his his hips and he could feel how hard his man was. He wasn’t much better off and from the way Tyler nipped at his thumb he could feel it. “They can’t help themselves. I’ve seen them step toward you like they were ready to grab your hips and fuck into you.”

 

Tyler’s blush was running down his neck, disappearing under Jamie’s hand. “Jamie-”

 

“It’s not like they don’t know you go bare half the time. I bet it’s hard to resist seeing you strutting around in nothing but shorts knowing they could get your ass so easily,” Jamie rattled off, watching his man’s eyes go hazy all lost in the fantasy. “All they have to do is bend you over, just like I did.”

 

“God,” Tyler gasped, hips seeking his to get some friction.

 

“But you’re all mine, aren’t you?” Jamie demanded, thumb pressing harder into his pulse to make him really feel it. “Mine and no one else’s.” The other nodded but it wasn’t enough. “Tell me.”

 

“I’m yours,” Tyler slurred lightly, lashes falling low over his glassy eyes. “M’ your prince.”

 

“Good boy,” Jamie praised, loving the way Tyler’s eyes rolled briefly into the back of his head. “You’re only this easy for me, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes.” The ‘s’ lingered and Tyler had to swallow a whimper at the end.

 

“If only they knew how easy,” Jamie mused, squeezing his throat only long enough to hear him wheeze. “How all it took was me fisting a hand in your hair and throwing you over the back of my couch. Do you remember that night, babe? You’d been pushing me all night. Laying all over me, pressing your tight little body up against me.”

 

“I wanted it bad,” Tyler confessed.  

 

“Oh I know.” Jamie grinned, petting the graceful line of his throat as he remembered their first time together. The night they’d made it official after months of tension. Tyler had been a ball of energy all night and Jamie had fought it tooth and nail. It had been a bad idea on every level except the one where they had natural chemistry that couldn’t be replicated anywhere else. “All I had to do was grab you by the hair and bend you over my couch, grind into your ass, and call you pretty. You were mine after that. You _mewled_ for me, babe. I’d never had someone so gorgeous want me and there you were spreading your legs and wanting to get fucked for the first time. You’d never had anyone see your hole let alone touch it.”

 

Tyler’s voice cracked on a whine. Yeah, he remembered. He’d never forget the way Jamie shoved a hand up his tiny basketball shorts and rubbed over his hole like he already owned it. He’d never been groped and petted so possessively before. No one had ever dared. Jamie had just yanked him around and rutted him into the couch like he was another stick or piece of gear - like Jamie owned him and was going to use him however he saw fit.

 

If Tyler hadn’t been in love with him before that he surely had fallen by the end of that first night.

 

“I never wanted anyone like I wanted you. I had to have you,” Tyler admitted, blanketing Jamie’s hand and squeezing. “And you wanting me back? I could’ve never imagined that, Jamie.”

 

“How could I resist?” Jamie tisked, voice dropping to a low rumble that made Tyler’s hand drop helplessly to the bed. Tyler shivered as the man’s eyes purposefully raked over him. “How could I now? Look at you. You’re all delicate and gorgeous in pink. Perfect and precious in these socks and my gifts. You know I love you, don’t you?”  


Tyler’s head was swimming and he nodded, the words washing  over him and making him tingle.

 

“I think I should get you a set of cuffs to match this. A pair to wear in the bedroom while you wear this outside,” Jamie mused. His hand slid up the sensitive line of Tyler’s arm to tug at the leather around his wrist. He saw goosebumps crop up along Tyler’s arm and he grinned. “You like that idea? You like your cuff, babe?”

 

“Yeah.” Tyler didn’t care how breathy and desperate he sounded. He tilted his head back though the bill of his hat kept him from seeing his bracelet. “I…”

 

“Go on, babe,” Jamie encouraged softly.

 

“The team doesn’t know about us yet, but when I wear it…” That blush came back with a vengeance and he couldn’t meet Jamie’s knowing gaze. “When I wear it I feel like I’m yours, and everyone can see it. The guys know you got it for me and when they see it...and the way you touch me…”

 

“They can put two and two together. They know you’re mine.” Jamie grinned wolfishly. He pulled on the bracelet again before tapping the edge of Tyler’s hat. “You wear what I give you because you like being my dress up doll, don’t you?”

 

That must have pressed on something because Tyler sucked in a sharp breath and let out a strained ‘ _Jesus, Jamie_ ’.

 

“That settles it. I’m getting you some cuffs. Pink to match your pretty cheeks.” He brushed the back of his knuckles over Tyler’s cheek and made him shiver once more. “I’ll get some with fur on the inside because I’ll never hurt you, Ty. No more than you ask for.”

  
Tyler’s thighs squeezed his waist in a silent plea but Jamie was having other ideas.

 

“I think you’d like being tied up, babe. We haven’t tried it yet. I could lock you up and pin you down,” Jamie pitched his voice low and watched in delight as flower pink lace strained against the thick line of his man’s cock. Jamie couldn’t resist running his palm along the bulge and groaned at how soft it was. Plush just like Tyler’s skin, a seamless transition from the sinful panties to the quivering plain of his stomach. “Yeah, you like the idea but I know you’d struggle and squirm so much. You’re always so impatient. Maybe if I get you cuffed up I could spend all the time I want between your fat cheeks.”

 

Tyler’s surprised cry mixed with Jamie’s growl as he flipped the younger man over with hardly any effort. The casual strength made Tyler shudder and he struggled to take back control. He fumbled against the pillows and high thread count sheets, palms slipping clumsily as Jamie grabbed his hips and yanked him back. He quickly flipped his snapback around, curls peeking out the front as he secured it. He didn’t want to ruin his presentation!

 

“Jamie!” Tyler whined, clawing at the bedding as the man hiked his hips up where he wanted them. He got his knees beneath him and felt a bit like a slut when he spread them practically right there in Jamie’s face. Sure fingers dug into the meat of his ass but it was Jamie’s low noise of approval that made his elbows go weak. He fell face first, temple hitting the pillow and freshly shaven cheek brushing the sheet.

 

Jamie admired the way the lace strained over Tyler’s meaty ass and hips. He was a hockey player, a man in his prime, and even with the garment cut to yield to a man’s frame it was threatening to bust at the seams. Jamie squeezed handfuls of those lacy cheeks and wanted between them. The urge to see those pale cheeks, to trace the beauty marks spattering them, overwhelmed him. The guys joked about how ‘whatever the captain wanted, he took’ and in moments like this it rang true.

 

Jamie curled his fingers along the delicate hem of the panties and _ripped_. Tyler let out the most fragile little gasp that went straight to his cock. He looked up the elegant curve of his boyfriend’s back and saw his watery gaze. It was a gorgeous sight but not as gorgeous as the present he’d forcibly unwrapped. Tattered lace frame Tyler’s plump cheeks. It was so much better to feel the heat of his skin as he grabbed Tyler’s ass, squeezing and loving the way he could see the man’s thighs twitching like he wanted to grind into him. He’d never get enough of this ass. Those cheeks were soft with a dusting of dark hair that did nothing to hide the hard earned muscle.

 

His ass was tempting. Tyler’s cheek looked like a pale, ripe peach beneath his palm and it begged to be devoured.

 

Tyler cried out and pawed pathetically at the sheets as Jamie’s teeth sank into his cheek. The way he groped his cheeks went beyond possessive. He soaked the front of his lingerie in the face of his boyfriend’s ravenous, _savage_ hunger. Jamie craved him like no partner had before and he felt desired, _needed_.

 

“Look at you,” Jamie huffed again against damp skin. He kissed the red mark there, swiping his tongue along the groove his teeth had left behind. They would disappear into an impressive bruise later. He leaned back to look again, tugging down the ruined lace until it nearly shredded around Tyler’s plump thighs. One more quick rip and he tossed the scraps aside leaving his man completely exposed. He’d never get enough of this trust, this devotion, this gorgeous man who he loved so much.

 

“I’m going to eat you out before I fuck you, Ty.” Jamie spread his cheeks and his mouth was already watering, cock twitching in its denim prison at the thought of hearing all those sweet sounds Tyler made when he licked into his hole. “My prince deserves to be served and worshipped.”

 

The unexpected smell of strawberries and champagne hit him. He’d smelled it once before and it was at the high end sex shop they’d gone to with Brownie as sort of a joke. Tyler had found this way too expensive anal lube that had legitimately smelled like the fancy champagne and strawberry cocktails they’d had at New Years. It was high quality and actually hadn’t tasted too bad, if he remembered right. Between Tyler’s pale cheeks he saw that his man had thoroughly washed and prepped himself already with that same product. The lube was very faintly pink when it hit the light and it shined all along his hole and down the flushed line of his taint, a little smeared on the rosy curve of his balls.

 

Jamie felt like he’d taken a stick right to the cup. He made some kind of choked sound as pure lust swelled between his thighs. For a moment he considered mounting Tyler right there and claiming his boy like a prize. Then he saw how puffy and flushed Tyler’s hole was. Usually he was painfully tight and a virgin pink. It took a long time to open Tyler up so his heavy cock didn’t hurt him. He wasn’t a small guy and Tyler was so keyed up to get to the main event it made prep the most essential part of their time in bed.

 

“You rushed this. You were rough with yourself, Ty,” Jamie scolded him. He thumbed just above his cute hole and admired how it flexed like it wanted to be wanted to be touched. “I can see how swollen you are, sweet boy. It looks like it hurts.”

 

“I’m okay, I promise, it doesn’t hurt,” Tyler half lied. He had hurried a little through the prep. He’d been so excited to show Jamie the pretty things he’d bought to match his pink gifts. It had stung once or twice but he’d powered through it. He’d used plenty of lube but maybe not enough fingers. He picked his head up off the bed long enough to look back and see Jamie’s disapproving glare. He plopped back down into the pillow with a groan. “I just wanted to be good for you. I wanted you…”

 

He bit his lip and rubbed his wet eyes into the pillow. His cock dripped shamefully onto the sheets below him. “Wanted to be good so you could just slip inside. So you can use me.”

 

Tyler wasn’t sure why all this filth was spilling out of him but he didn’t care if it got Jamie’s fingers to dip into his hips like that.

 

“Oh sweetheart,” Jamie rumbled. He pet down the arch of his back and massaged away the prickled skin, working with the shiver. Tyler was flushing all over and his hips kept twitching in need for more. He was all dolled up in pink and fucked open by his own fingers, more than ready and willing even if he’d hurried the prep. Jamie dipped down and kissed the mark he’d left on his cheek, soothing the hurt.

 

Tyler made a cute little noise and his heart fluttered in affection. “Jamie…”

 

“Does it hurt too much?”

 

“No, it’s so good,” Tyler panted, pushing into his hands. “Y-You can bite me again, if you want?”

 

But there was something in his tone that said otherwise. His normally deep voice had gone all buttery soft. They usually got a little wild in the bedroom, it was just how they were. They were rough and tumble guys who had a lot of steam to blow off. They bit and scratched and Tyler made Jamie fight for every ounce of dominance. When he fucked into Tyler it was a victory earned in sweat and even blood, little red crescents from harsh nails stinging across his shoulders and sides. But sometimes Tyler wanted to be swaddled and treasured, claimed like a diamond and taken on silk sheets like he was something _expensive_.

 

This was one of those times.

 

“I was too rough with my sweet prince again, huh? You’re being so good and thoughtful and I'm tearing your panties,” Jamie crooned. Tyler arched and purred like a kitten under his palms. “I’m awful. You’re such a beauty. I don’t deserve you.”  
  


Tyler remembered their teammates hooting and hollering about Jamie ‘releasing the beast’ on the ice. He tried to make a pun out of it but his head was packed with cotton. Everything felt so fuzzy and warm. All he could think about was Jamie fucking him, filling him like he needed so badly. His cock felt hot and almost sore from how long he’d been hard with no relief.

 

“You can be rough with me, Captain. I don’t care. I just want you,” Tyler begged, putting a little more arch in his back.

 

Jamie covered Tyler and nuzzled all that soft, pale skin on his way up. He gentled Tyler over onto his back despite the way his boy protested and tried to grind his ass against him.

 

“I want to see your face, Ty.” He caught that chiseled jaw and tipped his face up. “There you are, pretty boy.”

 

Jamie took that lush little mouth and licked between his lips, chasing the taste of bubblegum. He was worried he’d take his gum but he forgot everything when Tyler’s tongue tentatively met his own. He kissed his boy deep and slow and sweet until they were both a little dizzy. Even when he broke the kiss Tyler chased after him, whining cutely in the back of his throat.

 

“You deserve everything, Ty. I’m going to make you feel so good.” He pecked a few lingering kisses to Tyler’s freshly shaven cheeks before moving off the bed. Tyler sat up and reached for him, delirious in his lust to try and get him closer. He looked so young and it threw Jamie right back to the moment he fell for him on the ice at the All Stars tourney. Smooth cheeks flagged the same candy pink of his lips, snapback turned out to let gold-tinged chocolate curls poke out. Except back then he didn’t get to see those rosy nipples and how perfectly plump his dick got when he was hard. During the games he didn’t know how silky smooth Tyler’s cock was, how nicely it fit on his tongue, and he certainly didn’t know how intoxicating it would be to have all of Tyler’s big heart and broad smiles directly solely at him.

 

He didn’t know how in love they could be - would be.  
  


Jamie stripped down to nothing and they took turns admiring each other. Tyler’s long legs kept shifting restlessly against the bed, thighs rubbing together and drawing all his attention to those socks. Jamie crawled back on the bed and took him by the nape to tug him into a kiss.

 

“I think my prince is somewhere under this frat boy,” Jamie teased as he brushed their noses. Tyler giggled and he swiped his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair to knock his snapback off. “There he is.”

 

“That was my crown,” Tyler tisked as he made a grab for it. It was all for show and Jamie easily wrestled him back into his arms and kissed him again. They laughed against each other’s lips and pulled apart practically glowing, their hunger building.

 

“Where’s the lube, babe?”

 

Tyler nodded toward the floor and Jamie followed. He braced himself on the bed frame as he leaned over to pluck the bottle off the floor. Tyler used the momentary distraction to take the napkin he’d left on the bed stand and put his gum in it. He tossed it aside before Jamie could see and called it a win. He’d get scolded later if it was found but it was worth it.

 

Jamie came back up and kissed him but quickly pulled back with a scowl. “Where did it go?”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

“ _Tyler_.”

 

“Shut up and fuck me.”

 

Jamie covered him again and caught him in another hungry kiss. Tyler grabbed at his broad shoulders and wrapped his legs around him, begging breathlessly against his red mouth for more. Jamie groaned as he grabbed his boyfriend’s thighs, hesitating just a moment. “God damn, I love you in these socks.”

 

Tyler chuckled and rubbed their noses in a chaste eskimo kiss. “If you don’t jizz on them, I’ll wear them again.”

 

“I can’t make any promises.” Jamie’s laugh was hoarse and deep, pupils blown in his dark eyes. He looked _wild_ and Tyler’s cock smeared pre all over his boyfriend’s stomach. “You have no idea how bad I want you right now. I can barely hold back.”

 

Tyler curled his fingers in dark hair and brushed their lips. “Then make sure you come inside me, Captain.”

 _  
  
Fuck_ , Tyler knew exactly what to say to bring out all those darker instincts. He _knew_ how much he loved to come inside him, laying claim on a primal level that felt so fucking good but made him feel like a possessive jerk later. Jamie threw Tyler’s leg over his shoulder and pressed his palm hard into the other, spreading him wide. Tyler moaned wantonly as he was laid bare, socked calves hooking around Jamie’s hips to try and urge him closer.

 

“That’s it,” Tyler begged, nails scraping pink lines across Jamie’s shoulders.

 

“Be good, babe. I’ll give it to you,” Jamie hushed as he slicked his cock with more of the sweet scented lube. He slipped three dripping fingers into Tyler’s hole just to make sure he wouldn’t hurt him and they both groaned at the tight squeeze. He’d ache at morning skate tomorrow but he’d be fine. Jamie couldn’t wait another moment. Tyler’s musk mixed with the sweet scent of strawberries, strong legs wrapped up in soft socks and squeezing him, candy pink lips spilling all sorts of needy sounds. He was only flesh and blood - Tyler was his greatest sin and redemption all in one. He could only resist for so long.

 

Jamie slipped into him slow, ass flexing beneath Tyler’s socked legs as he worked his hips in careful grinds. He opened his boyfriend up inch by inch. With every grind Tyler let out hitched gasps, head thrashing against the pillow and tangling his curls as he tried to adjust.

 

“Fuck, you’re thick,” Tyler hissed through his teeth, the heel of his palm catching on Jamie’s shoulder. “Wait, wait, please.”

 

Jamie obediently stilled and dropped chaste kisses over his bared throat, nosing under his jaw. “I’m sorry, babe.”

 

“God no, I fucking love it, just a little slower,” Tyler puffed, grinning around a moan as Jamie’s hips pressed into his. Jamie bottomed out and they shuddered against each other, cheeks scrubbing affectionately. He didn’t move, not yet, but he did flex his hips to make his cock jump inside Tyler’s snug hole. The other gasped and nipped at his neck in warning.

 

“Just making sure you feel it, babe,” Jamie murmured against his ear, biting back playfully.

 

After a minute or two Tyler pet through Jamie’s hair and tightened his grip around his waist. “Okay. I’m ready for the ride, Captain.”

 

Jamie dropped his head and huffed, pleasure sizzling through his belly at the title. The brat knew exactly what that did to him. He tried to smile but he wanted to _bite_. “If you make a stallion joke-”

 

“You’ll what?” Tyler challenged, grinning at him and bearing down around him until he hissed. “Spank me?”

 

Jamie kissed him just to shut him up so he didn’t come too soon but then he was just kissing him from the sheer pleasure it was to have his mouth on Tyler’s. He held the man tight against him and Tyler’s hands roamed all over, claiming Jamie in his own way. They couldn’t seem to pull away from each other’s mouths, lips puffing and needy. They were moving slow for now and Tyler’s hot rim clung to every inch of his cock like he didn’t want to let him go.

 

“What if one of the guys had seen those pictures?” Jamie asked, tone drastically different than the first time he’d asked. Tyler made a soft noise and tilted his head back so he could get more kisses along his neck. Jamie’s pressed his lips against his beauty marks but didn’t stop talking. “I don’t know what I would’ve done. I’d go crazy if they could see you like this.”

 

“I’d never show them,” Tyler promised in a half-slur, trying to stay coherent even though he was being fucked the way he’d been wanting all day. He was horrified and a little turned on at the thought of the team seeing him all dressed up in pink for Jamie. “You know it’s just for you.”

 

“I’d have to show them you’re mine,” Jamie gritted out, rubbing lovingly along Tyler’s socked thigh that fit so nicely over his shoulder. He saw the way Tyler’s lashes fluttered wildly and the way his cock jerked against his stomach at the words. “If any of them saw you in lace and tried to take you for themselves I’d have to fuck you on the ice, babe.”

 

Tyler’s hands clenched around his shoulder and waist, chest jumping as his breath hitched. His nipples were stiff and Jamie could feel them against his own chest as he dipped down for a kiss.

 

“You’re so fucking tempting out there. Those thirsty fucking fans lose their minds when you wear your pads without under armour. If you skated out there like that in a jockey you’d be like every porn they jack off too.” Jamie picked up his pace and was too far gone to care if he left distinctive bruises on Tyler’s hips. “All the guys pant after you, babe. The tripped over their fucking skates watching you blow bubbles in the rink. All they could think about was fuking your mouth.”

 

“No,” Tyler protested weakly. He fucked back onto Jamie’s cock and was almost embarrassed by how riled up he was getting just from imagining it. Jamie bending him over the low wall by the pen and fucking him after a goal, the roar of the crowd in his ears as he was filled like he was now.

 

“You’d like it. You’re my showboat,” Jamie accused hotly, thrusts getting a little more sharp to bounce his boy across the sheets. “You get off thinking about getting fucked where everyone can watch.”

 

“You started it,” Tyler whined, digging his heel into the meet of his boyfriend’s ass.

 

“But you fucking _love_ it,” Jamie shamed. He felt Tyler starting to shake beneath him and only fucked him harder, keeping the angle that tagged the man’s prostate on every pass. He dropped down to his elbow and made sure every word poured right into his boy’s ear as he drove him to bliss with his hips. “You love your phone so much? I bet your followers would love to see you after I’ve ruined you.”

 

Tyler couldn’t seem to draw in a full breath, eyes glazing over the the fantasy flushed through his mind. He couldn’t say he hadn’t thought about it before, maybe snapping an impressive bruise or a racy pic of his chest after Jamie had marked him in thick stripes of cum. But he’d never! Even without his face in a picture it was too intimate, too depraved. Jamie always left him such a mess, made him such a drooling wanton that he couldn’t show anyone else. The pressure was building in his cock, his thighs, in his very core. Jamie was fucking him mercilessly toward the edge and all he could do was spread and take his fat cock.

 

“Are you thinking about it, babe?” Jamie teased, practically bending him in half to keep the angle right and to bite at his sensitive ear. Tyler was flushed and gaping beneath him, tears clumping his long lashes as he visibly fought back his climax. He knew how to drive Tyler to ecstacy and they’d been teasing for too long, they both ached for that release. “I’d put it on your Instagram story. The next morning after I’d fucked you at least twice, pull off the blanket real slow and make them cream their pants to the sight of you in _my_ bed covered in hickies. On your neck, your thighs, right on your hips - there’d be no mistaking how well fucked you’d been. They’d comment and beg me to spread your legs so they could see how red and swollen your cunt was.”

 

 _That_ did it for him. Tyler let out a mangled whimper and started fucking back furiously, hiking his hips up and wrapping his arms around him. “Fuck, Jamie, you fucking bastard.”

 

“Yeah?” Jamie groaned at how hard Tyler was bearing down, chasing his pleasure with shameless enthusiasm. He worked with his man’s rhythm and couldn’t deny how close he was to the edge as well. “Tell me how much you fucking hate me for giving you _exactly_ what you want.”  
  


Tyler’s nose scrunched and he clawed at him in frustration. Sweat matted his curls to his forehead and tear tracks cut into his hair. “Please, I...I need-”

 

“Anything you want, babe.”

 

“Put me on my knees, Captain,” Tyler begged, needing that last rough push. “Make me come.”

 

Tyler lost his senses completely as Jamie pulled out and flipped him over with what could be described as nothing else but a _roar_. It was pure and raw, words finally fading between them as Jamie mounted him from behind the way he liked. One of his man’s thick arms around his waist _dragging_ him back onto his cock, making him take it. He braced his palm against the wall and rode every thrust, letting Jamie set the brutal pace and take what he wanted.

 

Tyler managed to get a hand around his cock, intent on getting off, but his mouth betrayed him. “Can I, Jamie? Please?”

 

Jamie sat back on his haunches and hauled Tyler into his lap, fucking up into him and digging his thumbs into that perfect ass. He caught sight of how Tyler’s thighs strained under his pink socks and he nearly spilled. “Yeah, Ty. Come all over your pretty socks for me.”

 

Jamie read all the signs - the hard flex of his thighs, the arch of his back, the way Tyler threw his head back to show off the open ‘o’ of his wet lips. Jamie cupped a hand along the back of Tyler’s neck and shoved him forward, forcing him to hunch so that when he came it was all over himself.

 

Tyler cried out helplessly as his own cum striped his abs and pecs, hitting his shoulders and even the underside of his chin. His socks got it too and he hoped it came out in the wash. It was exquisite and a little humiliating. His shuddered and his cock dribbled messily as he thought of this being recorded on a live story. Everyone seeing how easily Jamie owned him, little emojis popping up and stream after stream of filthy praise or chirps for his quick performance.

 

It added another layer to all his submission and the world went fuzzy.

 

Jamie felt Tyler fall head first into a light subspace. They’d gone deeper before and he knew the signs. Tyler now simply went boneless and his moans faded into kittenish noises with every thrust. The display of trust sent Jamie hurtling over the edge and he was more gentle than he usually was as he bottomed out in inside that wet hole. Tyler was fluttering around him as he filled him with his seed.

 

Tyler was beyond words. He whimpered and pushed back, mouth working soundlessly over praises and pleas that would never give voice. A tear rolled down his cheek but his face was pure bliss as he took every drop. Everything was so warm and perfect. When Jamie pressed a damp kiss to his nape he dropped his head in subjugation and let himself sink deeper into the safe feeling he got with his man.

 

Tyler couldn’t open his eyes. They were so heavy and the world had been tilted but he wasn’t afraid. He felt Jamie’s broad palms soothing him, the familiar calluses on his fingers brushing against his forehead as the man smoothed his hair back. He knew Jamie would take care of him so he let himself be rolled onto his back though all he wanted to do was sleep. A chaste kiss brushed his mouth and he hummed, wanting more but his limbs were too heavy.

 

Jamie’s distinctive weight disappeared and he whined in protest but couldn’t do anything. He stretched out his cramped legs and made a pained noise as he felt the sting between his cheeks. He hardly had time to complain before Jamie was back to give him another sweet kiss. A warm, damp cloth slid over his skin and cleaned up the mess he made.

 

“You’re so gorgeous, Tyler. You’re my good boy, my sweetest. You always are.”

 

The words washed over him and he preened, stretching out and seeking more. Jamie obliged, whispering about how perfect he was as he cleaned up his thighs and stomach. Every clean patch of skin was peppered in a kiss and he tingled all over by the time he got to his spent cock. Jamie was so careful, big hands heartbreakingly gentle as he cleaned him up as best he could without a shower. It was more than enough and he felt so much better when the cloth pulled away for the last time. The socks were rolled away with purpose and tucked together before tossed on the floor. Jamie massaged his thighs and he sighed happily. “Good, babe?”

 

Tyler nodded lazily. Jamie’s talented fingers went down his leg, eventually digging into the heel of his foot. Tyler flexed his toes and sank into the pillows completely as he was pampered.

 

“You’re so gorgeous.” Jamie dropped a kiss on his knee and gave the other leg the same treatment to work out all the leftover tension. “Better now?”

 

“Jamie,” Tyler murmured, reaching for him. His hand was taken, a kiss seared across his palm, before his boyfriend crawled in with him. Jamie spooned up behind him and brought the soft throw blanket they used for times like this. It matched the plush one Tyler kept on his couch but with a lot less dog hair. Jamie tucked it around them and pressed a chaste kiss to his nape.

 

“Take a nap, babe. I’ll get you some water in a minute.”

 

But Tyler was already gone.

 

Jamie hugged him close and kissed into his hair, burying his face there. “I love you, Tyler. So much.”

 

o0o

 

Tyler woke up the next morning without dry mouth. Though he didn’t remember much after passing out Jamie must’ve roused him long enough to get some water in him. Knowing his boyfriend he probably got him to eat some apples or some other kind of sweet snack while he was half asleep.

 

The soft blanket was gone and replaced by three pups who were being hella good and quiet. Marshall, as usual, was the first to realize Tyler was awake and he boofed to let his brothers know. All three started squirming around to get a lick at his face.

 

“Yeah, yeah, Daddy’s awake,” Tyler giggled, pushing at their snouts. Gerry was the most insistent and he pinned his wiggling butt under his arm. “Where’s Step-Dad? Did he take you out to potty? What time is it?”

 

“I’m right here, it’s eight AM,” Jamie rattled off as he came into the bedroom dressed and smelling like bacon. He dropped one knee on the bed and leaned over the nest of happy puppies to give him a kiss. He pecked a second kiss on his nose to make him laugh. “And of course I took the kids out.”

  
“You’re a good guy.” Tyler patted his cheek. “I guess I’ll keep you.”

 

“That’s good because I made - _food_.” Jamie drew the word out and the dogs jumped up in excitement. “Go get it, boys!”

 

Gerry bounded off first and his older brothers followed in a cluster of big paws and wagging tails. Jamie chuckled fondly and plopped down in the spot Cash had vacated.

 

“Did you actually pour them food?”

 

“Perfectly portioned and water,” Jamie promised, his eyes holding concern as he looked the other over. “How was last night? Are you too sore?”

 

Tyler stretched and didn’t feel any pain that could keep him from skating so he didn’t mind. He pushed Jamie over and straddled his waist, slanting a kiss across his surprised mouth. Jamie secured his hips and kissed back, so much affection pouring through such the simple touch. Jamie took such great care of him and it was hard not to gush about it. They didn’t do feelings really well in the bright light of day so he made sure to show him by petting through his dark hair and nibbling on his lip.

 

He’d give Jamie a long, slow, _wet_ thank you later after practice.

 

Tyler pulled back reluctantly. “I didn’t tell you last night but I love you. You were really good. It was...seriously fucking perfect.”

 

Jamie seemed to relax at that, massaging his hips. “You’re sure it was good? I kind of pushed it.” He reached up and cupped Tyler’s smooth jaw, marveling yet again at how gorgeous he was, shaved or not. “I’d never do any of that to you. I mean, unless you wanted. I’d never-”

 

“Make me a cam boy?” he teased. Jamie frowned and he laughed, kissing him again. “I know, man. If you haven’t noticed, we’re kind of in love and kinky. I know when you’re just pushing buttons and when you mean it.”

 

“Okay.” He kissed him more sweetly. “And I wasn’t too rough?”

 

“You completely fucked me up. Ten out of ten, Jameson.”

 

Jamie winked up at him. “Leave me a good Yelp review.”  
  


“That’s up to one more thing,” Tyler said seriously. He cupped Jamie’s face in both hands and looked down at him seriously. “Did you make _me_ breakfast?”

 

“It’s on the table, so you better hurry before the kids get to it.”

 

“Oh shit!” Tyler launched himself off the bed and started at a run butt-naked. “Gerry! Get down! I know you’re on the table!”

 

Tyler was halfway down the stairs when heard Jamie yelp from the bedroom.

 

“Tyler _fucking_ Paul Seguin! Did you throw your gum on the _floor_?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
